


A Spock Thing

by anasticklefics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Spock loves touching Jim so much that it’s a wonder Jim’s ticklishness didn’t get revealed sooner.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Spock Thing

Jim had thought that Spock, with the exception of the occasional hold of his arm that Jim later spent way too much time thinking about, didn’t like either touching others or being touched himself. He wouldn’t call himself an expert on all things Vulcan anyway and often found himself uncertain of if Spock’s mannerisms were due to his cultural upbringing or just his own preferences. Jim would respect them either way, but he felt he knew Spock better if he knew what quirks were all him.

“Is this okay?” he asked after the first time they kissed, teeth clashing and hands clasping at each other almost desperately. Two starving men. Jim had pulled away, breathless and eyes never once leaving Spock’s face. “Is this something you want?”

Spock didn’t reply immediately, merely tilted his head, as if he had problems comprehending the question. “Of course.”

“I don’t want you to just say that because you think I want you to.”

“Jim.” Spock’s lips twitched. Jim got it. _Shut up._

He let out a laugh and they met halfway once more, Jim’s hands finding his neck automatically while Spock’s circled around his waist, pulling him even closer.

And thus started this whole new thing with them. One where Spock needed to be touching Jim _all the time_. At least when they were alone.

He was sure this wasn’t a Vulcan thing.

“This is a Spock thing, isn’t it?” he said once, Spock’s fingers always uncertain on his skin, but always exploring. Two sides of him battling. “The touching, I mean.”

Spock’s face turned interestingly greener. “I do not understand.”

“Sure you don’t.” Jim put his hand on top of Spock’s, stopping it midway up his ribs. “And what do you call this, hmm?”

“Captain-”

“Ohoo, are you captain-ing me in bed, Mr Spock?” Jim let his hand slide off of his and put both his arms behind his head. “I can’t say I’m not turned on.”

Jim never got a proper answer to his questions, but he knew for a fact Spock was touch deprived, but more in a reversed way. Jim could touch him all fine, but it seemed as if Spock was thriving when he was the one doing the touching.

And Jim, who must’ve become a bit touch deprived on this ship too, was loving every minute.

“Hello.” Jim leaned back against the body that had suddenly pressed up against him, hands hesitatingly circling his midriff. “Missed me?”

“Terribly so,” Spock replied, his voice low. Jim wanted to tease him for always yearning, but he’d be the biggest hypocrite.

Spock held him awkwardly for a moment, Jim waiting patiently for the block to ease, and felt him finally relax, his chin resting at the crook of Jim’s neck.

“Is this okay?” he asked. Ever since Jim had asked that first time, it had become their thing.

“Of course,” Jim said, one hand reaching up to run through the side of Spock’s hair.

They stayed like that, standing in the middle of Jim’s quarters, not another soul around. Some of the crew members had started joking about what went on behind closed doors, but it was mostly this. A desperate sort of longing for contact. It didn’t even have to be sexual. On any given day, this was enough.

Spock’s fingers twitched against his abdomen, as if getting uneasy at the unusual practice. Jim squirmed, a laugh escaping involuntarily.

“What?” Spock’s habit of forming short and rather simple sentences in quiet moments had always intrigued him.

“Nothing. It tickled, s’all.”

“My apologies.”

“If you had to apologize each time you accidentally tickled me you would be doing nothing else.”

Spock froze. Uh oh.

“Is it a frequent occurrence?” he asked, and Jim couldn’t figure out his tone.

“Hmm, well, it doesn’t happen _all_ the time.” Jim thought of hesitating fingers tracing his lower back, behind his knees, the spot behind his ear. “But I do have a few, uh- _sensitive_ spots you sometimes touch. It’s fine. It happens.” He dropped his hand from Spock’s hair. “I guess I should’ve expected it since you haven’t really done this before and maybe don’t know others’ spots. Are Vulcans even ticklish?” Spock remained quiet and Jim craned his neck to look at him. “Spock?”

“I am afraid that information is classified.”

“Oh?” Jim grinned. Couldn’t help it. “Sounds much like denial to me.”

“I would not tease when I have you in this grip, _Captain_.” His fingers curled again, this time intentionally. “It seems you are very much trapped.”

“Hey, now wait a minute- no!”

Even as a tickler, Spock was careful, hesitant of everything he was doing, but Jim almost didn’t notice since it was working nevertheless. Doubling over, but unable to escape, Jim endured the mischievous fingers that seemed satisfied in only getting his tummy for now. He wasn’t proud of the way he was giggling, all hiccup-like and slightly hysterical, but when Spock finally let up and he could turn around, he found that his partner was smiling.

He couldn’t really regret it now, could he?

Spock didn’t often wrap him up in a proper tickle fight, since he was now aware a simple touch repeated too many times could send Jim laughing. It was fun, if Jim had to be honest about it. Not that Spock needed his verbal confirmation - he seemed to be much aware of it.

“I never did find out if Vulcans are ticklish,” he said one day, having swatted Spock’s teasing hand away from his thigh. “Don’t you think this relationship would be more equal if we both had this advantage over the other?”

“I was under the impression you considered my need for, as you call it, affection, to be the advantage you have over me.”

“It’s not an advantage if the same thing can be applied to the other party.”

“Then I see no need for us both to be ticklish.”

Jim pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Spock’s smirk, so rarely seen, was lethal. “And yet I make you laugh on a daily basis.”

“You know, I should totally just stop allowing you to cuddle with me.”

“Would you deny an animal water?” That was the closest Spock had come to admitting he loved touching him.

“You can’t bring _morality_ into this.”

Spock, as he occasionally did, ended the conversation by starting a tickle fight, this time going for Jim’s neck. Jim never did find out if Vulcan’s were ticklish that day, but there was always the next one.


End file.
